The present invention relates to a fluid reservoir for a tandem brake master cylinder, and more particularly to a fluid level indicator for the fluid reservoir which includes front and rear fluid chambers.
Nowadays, a brake master cylinder is provided with a fluid level indicator which comprises a float disposed within a fluid reservoir for vertical movement in response to variation of the fluid level and a magnetically operable switch means operatively connected to the float to actuate a warning device upon closing of the switch means. With this fluid level indicator, when the fluid level drops below a predetermined lowest one, an alarm is issued from the warning device to let the driver supply brake fluid so as to prevent any possible accident caused by operational failure of the brake system due to shortage of the brake fluid.
To adapt the fluid level indicator to a dual fluid reservoir of a tandem master cylinder, front and rear fluid chambers of the reservoir are connected to each other to provide free communication while the fluid levels in the chambers are kept over a predetermined lowest level and, thus, a single fluid level indicator is provided on a portion where the two fluid chambers are closest to each other.
In use of the fluid level indicator of this type, if the fluid reservoir is inclined in accordance with inclination of the vehicle body, an amount of brake fluid flows from one fluid chamber into the other fluid chamber to decrease the fluid level in either of the two fluid chambers lower than the actual fluid level. This causes a false operation of the fluid level indicator.